Prank list
by demigod456
Summary: What happens when the Stoll brothers find a list of pranks? Total Chaos! Pranks for each cabin not yet finished and mild emphasis on mild pranks for gods !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Travis' POV

Woo-hoo! We just pranked the Ares cabin and guess what? We didn't get caught! Me and my brother were still running though, who knows, they might blame it on us. Not that we did _anything_, we did **something BIG**. Ha! That's right, the prank that made Clarisse scream like a girl who just saw a flying cockroach. Her face was priceless! We should've caught it in camera and post it on Youtube.

Anyway, our prank was pretty simple but it still made the Ares cabin cry for their mommies. To think that they're the children of the war god himself. Ares is going to skin us alive when he finds out it was us.

We ran into the wood, not stopping until we saw Zeus' fist. We were panting and laughing at the same time. Connor's voice was hoarse from running so he sounded like a laughing hyena.

"Dude, that was the best prank ever", he said. I can't believe something as simple as turning the lights off, then dropping unicorn stuff toys from their ceiling would scare them.

*_Flashback_*

"_Travis? Is the hole in the ceiling large enough to fit both of us and our guests?. Remember, it should be at least 2 and a half feet long and 3 feet wide."_

"Whoah, you're starting to sound like Annabeth!", I said amazed at my brother's smart statement.

He had a dreamy look in his face. He was too busy imagining the chaos that would erupt to notice my retort. I did a mental note to bring a camera next time.

I was at the roof of the Ares cabin. I was cutting their ceiling with saw while Connor was doing extra touches to our "guests". Our "guests" were the cutest things ever. They were stuffed toys with lipsticks and mushy name tags embroidered into their soft, cotton mane. Perfect. The Ares cabin would never know what hit them. Speaking of which, the Ares cabin was at the sword arena. We asked Percy's help to engage them in sword fight while we were preparing their new pillows. He grudgingly accepted and told us if we got caught, we weren't going to share the blame. We also had to pay him 25 drachmas, of course.

"Yo, Connor!", I screamed. I just realized that Percy can't hold bloodthirsty war freaks for an hour. Which means we've only got 15 minutes left. "Did you hotwire the electric cords yet?"

"Yup, we're going to show the Ares cabin what us Hermes dudes can do!", Connor screamed, raising his hands on a "rock on" gesture.

I quickly checked our equipments for this prank.

- A switch for turning of the lights. Check.

- Stuffed toys with make-up that rivals the Aphrodite cabin. Check.

- A hole on the roof of the Ares cabin big enough for us and the stuff toys. Check.

- A ladder to help us get onto the roof. Check.

- Escape routes in case we got busted and get beaten in extremely painful ways. Check.

- Travis and his lackey Connor Stoll. Check

We were ready to prank the Ares cabin now all we need is Clarisse and her brothers.

I heard a loud cheering from the sword arena. Uh oh. Here comes Clarisse and the ugly boars from Ares cabin! They were holding their swords upward and some of them were praising Clarisse.

" That was awesome, Clarisse! You defeated Prissy and send him crying to his mommy", a girl said. The whole Ares cabin burst into laughter. I would pay to see those smirks and laughter wiped clean from their faces. They were running towards us, no doubt getting ready to brag about defeating Jackson.

Luckily, we adjusted the ladder so that Ares cabin wouldn't be able to spot it from their direction. "We are ready for operation", I whispered and saw Connor trying to hide his laughter.

The moment all of them came in, we turned off the lights. Some of them only laughed. Phase 2, we dropped the stuffed toys inside and I said one last goodbye to Mr. Snuggly wuggly. We waited for a few seconds.

" Who turned off the lights? We're in complete darkness! And what's this soft thing I'm holding?", one of them asked.

" Why? Afraid of the dark?", I recognized it as Clarisse voice.

I motioned for my brother to turn on the lights. No screams. Just silence. " What the – ", I was cut off by a long girly scream. I smiled. It worked! Clarisse suddenly burst out panting and sweating and looking scared as hell. The soft, irresistible, cute stuffed toys actually scared the hell out of them. Just as planned. We knew those war loving jerks could never stand being in the same room with one of those things. The whole Ares cabin came out and saw their mighty leader hyperventilating. They laughed their asses off. So only Clarisse was scared. This is even better. She was so embarrassed she blushed a deep red.

I laughed but I regretted it instantly. Clarisse heard me and looked at our direction, anger flaming in her eyes. We ducked under the roof and Connor punched me in the arm for being reckless.

" Quick, let's get out of her!", Connor said.

" Agreed"

*_End of flashback*_

And that is how we got here. "Pretty ingenious if you ask me", I said. "But we should avoid Clarisse until she forgets about this."

"Brother, don't you know that Clarisse never forgets?", Connor said, clearly disappointed.

"Um, isn't that supposed to be: _An elephant never forgets ?_, I asked.

"What's the difference?, Connor asked playfully. A smirk formed in my lips and soon I was on the floor laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"So, maybe we should head back to camp?", he asked.

"I don't think it's safe yet. They're probably searching the whole camp just for us."

"Ain't that just flattering?", Connor said, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"So, what pranks do you want to do next?", I asked, looking for more adventures or probably pain. "We should make a list or something."

"We did make a list bro", he said. "But we threw it away because it was too dangerous." Connor face palmed. "Why are we so stupid? We could've made it into a book and sold millions!"

"Maybe we could find it. Where did we leave it?"

"I don't know, I have ADHD, man." I understood Connor. All demigods have ADHD and it makes it difficult for us to pay attention. So, next time, don't blame us if we find studying difficult.

"I found it! Eew, it's covered with *this word is censored, sorry for the inconvenience*", Connor said. That was fast. But just as fast as he found it, a hellhound bigger than Mrs. O'Leary appeared and bit the list out of Connor's hands.

"Hey! That's our prank list", I said. Nobody takes away our prank list and gets away with it.

We took out our knives. See, we were like Annabeth. We both liked using knives but we call ours "daggers". Connor looked more dangerous than Clarisse right now. We charged but the hellhound jumped over us. We turned around only to be hit by its giant paw. We can't lose that list. Our career and lives depend on it.

"Travis, you distract it while I attack at the back", Connor said. I nodded. This was the advantage of fighting in duos.

Connor ran at the side and I taunted the hellhound. "Hey! Sir drools-a-lot, give us back that list or … or … just give it back!", I said.

It lunged at me but I managed to roll sideways. It landed with a slight earthquake. Where was Connor? I ran, screaming for my life. Before you could say anything, it was part of the plan. I ran towards a tree and I sidestepped before I crash at the mahogany tree. The hellhound was, fortunately, too big to stop its own momentum. It crashed into the mahogany tree with a big _**Thud!**_And it fell. The tree, not the hellhound.

I heard somebody yell. At first, I thought it was Clarisse ready to beat us up. But then, I saw my idiot brother atop a tree, imitating the Tarzan yell.

"You hellhound, give back list!", Connor said. I rolled my eyes. He grabbed a vine and dived towards the hellhound. He was going to crash into a tree. Poor boy. But he went directly into the hellhound and snatched up our list from its mouth before the hellhound could even react.

"Eeeww, it's covered in dog drool", whined Connor.

"Why? Did you expect it to be covered in some popular, expensive perfume that was made in France?", I retorted.

"Whatever, let's just kill this monster already."

We defeated the monster quickly because we pretty much got mad at it for stealing our list. I will not go into details on how we defeated it. Because if I did, you might throw up you dinner, lunch, breakfast and snacks. Yeah, we were that good at beating monsters.

"So, what's in the list?", I asked, getting impatient. There has to be a lot of pranks. It was a thick list.

"Dude, this could take forever just by reading it!", Connor said as he read the list. Connor? Reading? Not the best combination. "Look, there are pranks for each cabins."

My eyes widened. No wonder we threw it away. With pranks like that …. We could rule the world! Okay, a _little_ exaggeration. Maybe we can rule Las Vegas or something. I read the prank list. It says :

Pranks for the Athena cabin (If you want to live though, don't follow instructions below)

**Prank**= Cover the whole cabin with fake spiders. Make fake spider webs and put them on the ceiling, drawers and all the common places. Change the laptops wallpapers to Spiderman. Put up posters of Spiderman movie. Also, take away their architectural books and all other boring books. Lastly, wait for the scream.

**If Busted **= Say : Their books were being thrown because of all the spider webs and other spider chemicals. They won't touch books for a week, or maybe months

I grinned. We made this genius piece of art. And now we were going to continue what we started …..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Connor's POV

This was going to be good. For years, we hadn't pranked the Athena cabin because that will automatically result in death. But now, we've got a foolproof plan, sort of. We ran back into the Hermes cabin, we _tried_ to avoid attention. But, as usual, we got caught. Annabeth saw us.  
She stopped us when we were at the front of the door. We were *this* close to safety.

"Did you guys had something to do with the incident earlier," Annabeth asked. She narrowed her eyes and tried to detect guilt on our faces. We were trained in lying, since our father was Hermes and also because we had to lie to not get busted on some of our pranks. But the Athena cabin was different. They have built in lie detectors in their brain. The hellhound we could, take. Annabeth, not so much.

"If you mean the hellhound we just wiped out in the woods, then yeah, we did something," Travis said. He grinned smugly though I was the only one who did all the work in defeating the hellhound. But it was a good excuse. We did defeat the hellhound, which means we're not actually lying.

"And why would you two be out in the woods," she asked. Annabeth was just too smart for her own good.

"You know, defeating monsters, trying to find some cute nymph and running away from pranks we didn't do but get blamed on," I said casually.

She narrowed her eyes and said "I'm on to you two," then she did "I'm watching you" sign.

"Good, you might see some of our good qualities and handsomeness," I said, winking. I shouldn't have because she kicked my leg and then stomped on my foot. Me and my big mouth.

"Annabeth, you know you're not allowed to hurt my brother!," Travis protested. I was grateful to him. Now all that's left is for him to show Annabeth who's boss. "But you know I'd never get back at you," Travis said, raising his hands. Forget the grateful part.

I sighed she bought it. I went inside our cabin, limping. I swear, Annabeth's shoes have metal hidden inside. We saw Chris inside also looking at us suspiciously. I forgot he's Clarisse's boyfriend. Oh, no. We aren't safe even in our own cabin. We sat on our bunks and I looked at the list again. Big mistake. Chris saw it and snatched it instantly from my hands. Travis lunged at him tried to get it back but Chris sidestepped and Travis hit the wall of the cabin.

"What's this?" Chris asked. He has a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was going to tell Chiron. Last time he did, we got stuck on kitchen duty for a month. Last, last time, it was cleaning the stables for 2 weeks. I shuddered, just thinking about our punishment.

"No! Please don't tell Chiron, we'll do anything," I said. Travis nodded in agreement and we got on our knees and praised him.

"Hmmm, Prank list, eh?" Chris read the front page. It was no problem for us reading it because we blackmailed the Hecate cabin to put a spell on it to make only Hermes kids understand it. Fortunately, our handwriting were gibberish so Chris could only understand a few lines.

"Praise, the great Chris-Buddha," I said, still bowing down to Chris. I hoped he liked the Buddha line.

"What is this?" Chris asked.

"Our prank list."

"I'm in."

"What?" Travis and me said in unison.

"I want to join you on your escapades. I don't want you to think that I don't know how to have fun. We're brothers, dudes," Chris said. There were few who wants to join us because usually, they're the ones who gets blamed and not us. Or in Percy's case, they're the ones who get beaten up. But Chris offers to join us. We do need another helping hand if we want to and Chris willingly offered his help. Who am I to deny this wonderful help?

"Sure, Chris!" I said. "But first, let's read the list." He gave me the list and I turned to a page that says:

**Pranks for the Hades Cabin. **

**Pranks**= Paint the whole cabin with pink color and write on the wall " I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic …. And so on. Replace all the bones on the cabin with chocolates and put DVD's of mushy romantic stories. Wait for the hordes of skeletal warriors.

**If busted= **Bring dogs to face the skeletal warriors. Remember: bone eating dogs.


End file.
